Finger levers of the pre-cited type configured as lift switches or lift deactivators are sufficiently well-known in the technical field. Depending on the particular case, these have a higher mass and a larger design width/height than non-switchable finger levers. A particularly detrimental influence is exerted by the higher mass on the side of the valve distant from the fulcrum due to a heightened mass moment of inertia.